


She’s an Anomaly

by AFey



Series: Challenge #1 Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics Writer’s Bingo [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bingo Entry Challenge #1, F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun and Frolics, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: In a world where a person’s soulmate is revealed through colour, Miranda is an anomaly.(Written for the prompt - ‘soulmates’. Card 5 of the Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics Writer’s Bingo).





	She’s an Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired when I stumbled across the following links. According to the person’s tumblr, people are welcome to use the idea. Though, I changed it up (see end notes for more details if interested)  
> http://pleasegodletmelive.tumblr.com/post/84492806878/owynsama-apharthurkirklands  
> https://apharthurkirklands.tumblr.com/

In a world where people wait in anticipation to discover their soulmate, Miranda Priestly is an anomaly. As the years pass and her peers meet ‘the one’, she listens to the wonder in their voices as their vision finally transcends the boredom of monochrome to the vast array of colour she’s always enjoyed. She tells herself that she’s the lucky one - she may never recognise her soulmate, but she’s been gifted with beauty for longer than almost everyone she knows.

Given her lifelong love affair with colour, she has a distinct advantage in her role as the editor-in-chief of Runway. No one else can do what she can do. No one else has such an intimate relationship with colour. A relationship that flourished in childhood once Miranda presented her parents with a drawing that accurately reflected the colours around her and they realised her gift. As she grew, they encouraged her to pursue art and fashion design, well aware that her passion and flair would take her far.

But working in fashion, where the ability to see colour is key, also comes with a major disadvantage. Her entire career involves dealing with people who have met their soulmates. Valentino. Ford. Holt. All regale her with stories of bliss. Every day she’s surrounded by people who have met their soulmates. Nigel, Emily, Serena, Jocelyn. Each one of them is happy and content. Well, as much as they can be when they work for her.

By the time she reaches her fiftieth birthday, Miranda has made peace with the idea that she’ll probably never be truly happy. Of course, not having the ability to recognise her soulmate didn’t stop her becoming a wife, a mother, a divorcée. She always wanted children and finding a man worthy of being a father was surprisingly easy. Finding a man worthy of being her husband proved more problematic. He’d left her as soon as his world flashed from Kansas countryside into the Land of Oz.

Almost five years later she meets a woman at a charity ball. Their eyes connect across the room and Miranda nods approving at the beautifully-fitted cerulean gown. From a distance her skin is perfect porcelain, her lips are a glossy red and her hair falls in shiny, chestnut waves to caress exquisite shoulders. As the other woman makes her way across the room, Miranda raises an eyebrow at the almost blinding smile sent in her direction. The last colour she sees before her world turns to monochrome is the deep, warm brown of her soulmate’s eyes.

Andrea Sachs is her soulmate’s name. A lawyer passionate about the environment. A woman almost half her age. A woman….. Now, that’s almost as unexpected as meeting her soulmate at all. She doesn’t waste time wondering why she’s surrounded by black and white while Andrea exclaims aloud about all the colours she can now see. Colours that are as yet unnamed, but which Miranda can still help her learn through the meticulously organised items in her personal closet.

She never blames Andrea for the loss of her first love. Sacrificing her love of colour for a life with her soulmate is a conscious choice on Miranda’s part. She knows she can walk away and her gift would be restored. She’s tested the theory. It’s a difficult choice, but one she never regrets. Resigning from Runway and writing her memoir is an easier decision. After twenty years in the job she’s ready for a new challenge, and in the end, she’s always been unpredictable.

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea had soulmates seeing in colour when they meet each other and then their vision returning to black and white when their soulmate dies. But, I wanted to change it up. Even AU rules don’t apply to Miranda.


End file.
